Femslash Week 2018 - A MomoJirou Story
by Geeqad
Summary: Beginning her life as a hero in training, Momo soon meets a classmate that would change her life completely. A MomoJirou story for Femslash Week 2018!
1. Prompt 1: Beginnings

**Femslash week 2018! Super excited to take part in this!**

 **Prompt 1: First date/beginnings**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia.**

* * *

Momo had always known something was different about her.

She knew it wasn't necessarily a societal thing that caused her to feel different. She'd been born and raised in high society, learning all of the social norms that would be expected of someone in her standing. She'd learnt to walk with grace, speak clearly and elegantly and respected others until they gave her a reason not to.

Yet as she watched how relationships and associations were formed between other members of the upper class, she grew distasteful for how the process went about.

Relationships, including arranged marriages, were usually done as a way of getting up in the world, a way of improving the social status of one family by having an association of some kind with another. From a rational standpoint, Momo had to admit that the concept itself was rather clever. In order to improve how the public viewed you and your family, you merely needed to have some form of connection with one of the upper-class families. It was a simple yet effective method of going up in the world, even if it sacrificed a level of freedom that came with associating in this way.

However, in her opinion, the freedom of choice was something that everyone, regardless of social standing, should have. Whilst she couldn't necessarily stop her parents from arranging a marriage of some kind, she was happy that they at least respected her choices somewhat, giving her freedom to form friendships with whoever she chose so long as she was still in education.

Whilst it was a harsh restriction, it was still leagues above what other people in their position would offer to their own children. Momo was also thankful that the era of arranged "Quirk marriages" had long since passed. Whilst there was evidence that these were still present in the current society, they were still few and far between, much to her relief.

Having been able to attend UA on recommendations alone, she found herself feeling a certain level of pride for being able to attend such a prestigious school. UA had been famous, or infamous depending on the person's opinion, for producing some of the most successful heroes, a trend that Momo hoped that she would be able to continue with her own legacy.

One thing she hadn't anticipated was falling in love.

On her first day, as she became acquainted with her new classmates, a certain person walked into their shared classroom. Whilst her expression showed a level of indifference, she gave off an air that showed her determination as she walked gracefully into the room. Time seemed to slow down for Momo as she found her eyes drawn to her. Her expression which seemed to indicate indifference to many was seen by Momo to show how relaxed she was, despite entering an entirely new environment. Her dark purple hair sheened beautifully in the light as she walked, with her slightly highlighted part of her hair seeming to shine even more. Evidence of her Quirk dangled down from her ears, with what appeared to be some kinds of cables gently resting on her shoulders, swinging slightly with each step she took.

Time seemed to speed up again as Momo realised she'd been staring at this girl, a blush forming on her face as she looked away from her, the wall next to her suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world to her as she attempted to remove the ever-growing hot sensation from her face.

To no avail.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she watched as her classmate chose her seat, a few rows in front of her, near the front of the classroom. As she placed her bag down by her desk, Momo watched as she began twirling one of her cable-like earlobes around her finger, causing Momo's heart to squeeze in response.

Forcing herself to look away from this girl, she brought her hand to her heart, feeling it hammering against her chest.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ She thought to herself, _'I've never experienced this sensation before!'_

Some level of commotion was starting at the door with another classmate of hers, which Momo found herself not paying much attention to as a result of how flustered she was. Instead she continued to look straight ahead, looking past her shorter classmates in some vaguely wild attempt to distract herself from the newcomer. Fortunately, to her relief, their homeroom teacher entered the classroom, ordering them to get changed into their respective tracksuits and meet outside on the training grounds.

Sighing quietly to herself, Momo stood up, following the rest of the class towards the changing rooms.

* * *

Packing up her belongings into her schoolbag, Momo sighed quietly to herself.

She'd known that UA had a rather eccentric teaching style, given their massive budget. But she hadn't been anticipating her homeroom teacher to test the entire class on the first day, with the threat of expelling the person who scored last overall.

Despite the fact that she'd figured out quickly enough that this was a logical ruse, something that Mr Aizawa had admitted to once the testing was finished, she'd still pushed herself to do her best. As a result, she'd placed 1st overall in her class, an accomplishment to be sure, but given that she had managed to gain entry into such a sought-after school purely on recommendations, such a position was almost expected of her.

"Yaoyorozu, right?"

Jumping slightly in surprise, Momo looked up to see the cause of much of her distraction throughout the day looking down at her from the side of her desk. From their experience in class together, she'd learnt that this girl was, in fact, called Kyoka Jirou. Feeling blush creeping onto her face, she nodded in response.

"Mind if I ask you something?" She asked, averting her gaze slightly as her amethyst eyes hypnotised Momo.

"Sure, Jirou." Momo replied, smiling slightly, "What can I help you with?"

"You were top of the class in today's test, right?" She asked, awaiting a response. Hearing a sound of approval from the girl in question, she raised her hands to gently hold onto what Momo now knew were called "Earphone Jacks" as she pushed them together nervously, an act which made Momo's heart skip a beat. "W-well, do you mind giving me s-some tips?"

Blinking, Momo jumped up in excitement, a bouncy energy radiating from her form her eyes lit up. "Of course!" Taking hold of her hand, she locked eyes with her, desperately attempting to stop herself from becoming lost in her eyes. "I'll give you as much help as you need, Jirou!"

"T-thanks…" She muttered in response, a small blush forming due to the close contact, Momo assumed. "A-and, by the way…" she continued, her eyes downcast, "F-feel free to c-call me Kyoka…"

Feeling heat rush to her face slightly, Momo dropped her eyes downward, still holding her hands however. "T-then feel free to call m-me M-Momo…" She responded quietly, desperately attempting to hide how red her face was.

The two of them stood there, their hands interlinked, blush present on both of their faces for several moments before Momo realised what had happened and quickly pulled her hands away.

"A-anyway!" She stuttered, trying to change the subject. "W-want to head to the s-station?"

"S-sure…" Kyoka responded, smiling.

Grabbing her bag, they left the room together, chatting to each other about hero studies as well as some tips that Momo had for Kyoka. Whilst their first day together may have been slightly awkward, it was only the start of a long and bountiful relationship between the two of them.

* * *

 **Boom! Donezo! Hopefully you enjoyed.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt is "Music", so look forward to that!**


	2. Prompt 2: Music

**Femslash week 2018 continues! Hope you've all been enjoying these as they're being released, since I'm writing them ahead of time.**

 **Prompt 2: Music**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

The more time that Momo spent with her newfound friend, the more she learnt about her and the interests that they shared.

Granted, this would be seen to be the norm for most friendships but having been raised in a different class from Kyoka, she was used to relationships being based around social status and the power that your family had. Whilst she didn't like to lord her societal standing over others as she felt that it played no part in who she was, it was certainly something of a culture shock for her to learn how people interacted based on interests and friendship.

Safe to say that this was a new experience for Momo.

"So, what hobbies do you have?" Kyoka asked over lunch, trying to ignore the noise being generated by the student body in the rest of the room.

"Eh?" Momo responded, her eyes widening slightly. "W-well, aside from studying, I like to play the piano every now and then…"

"You count studying as a hobby?" Kyoka smirked slightly, causing Momo's face to heat up in embarrassment. "Just kidding, girl. But piano?" Her eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "What kind of stuff do you play?" She asked, twirling one of her Earphone Jacks around her finger as she did so, an act which no matter how many times Momo saw it would still cause her heart to squeeze slightly.

Shaking off this feeling that she still wasn't sure what the cause of, she glanced upwards in thought. "I like to play some of the classical types of music, such as Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' or Chopin's 'March Funèbre', but it depends on what I want to play at the time." She replied happily, enjoying the fact that someone was taking an interest in her hobbies.

"Wow, classical stuff, huh?" The punk girl's eyes widened. "That's impressive, ain't that stuff really complex?"

"It works best in a duet with a violin or a cello, but it can be challenging when attempting to play them on your own." The Creation Quirk user answered, "But I like to think that I'm able to play it fairly well by myself." Blushing slightly, she scratched the back of her neck with her arm.

"Wow…" Kyoka's eyes lit up at this knowledge. "I'd love to hear you play at some point…" She muttered, eyes wandering around the room slightly.

Tilting her head slightly, Momo saw what appeared to be a small blush on her friend's cheeks, but she chose to ignore it for the moment. "Do you have much of an interest in music, Kyoka?"

Her face going flush, Kyoka flailed her arms in front of her for a moment, sputtering nonsense in protest before locking eyes with Momo, both of them seemingly getting lost in each-other's onyx orbs for a moment before she looked down, grasping both of her Earphone Jacks and pushing them together nervously, once again causing Momo's heart to squeeze tightly.

"W-well… I wouldn't call it an interest…" She responded, her face still flush with embarrassment. "I g-guess it's kind of a hobby…"

"What instruments do you play?" Momo asked inquisitively. As much as learning about others through interests was a new experience for her, she was very happy to embrace this concept as much as she could. Besides, she found herself drawn to the girl in front of her and wanted to know more about her.

"G-guitar, mostly…" She replied, refusing to make eye contact as she continued to play with her Earphone Jacks. "I-I'm not that g-good though…"

"Guitar?" The taller girl tilted her head slightly. "I find stringed instruments so much more difficult to play, that's impressive!" She exclaimed.

"H-huh?" Kyoka locked eyes with the girl before her, her embarrassment clear to see, but it was clear to anyone watching that there was a spark of interest in her eyes. "I don't think it's that hard to play, piano sounds much harder with how much you have to move your hands and fingers."

Placing her hand on her chest, Momo nodded slightly. "Well, it's true that you do have to move a lot to play the notes, but I can't imagine it would be that different from how you move your hands when playing guitar."

"I guess so, but with guitar you only have to remember the specific hand positions to play specific notes, whereas on piano you have to remember which note corresponds to each key." Kyoka retorted, a small sparkle in her eye, indicating her enjoyment at discussing a topic with someone else who was seemingly as knowledgeable as her in the topic.

"That's true." Momo paused to take a quick drink before she continued. "But there is an equally large amount of hand positions to make those notes happen in the first place."

Nodding in response, Kyoka continued. "Y'know, if we wanted to be technical, a piano is pretty much a stringed instrument." She joked, causing Momo to snicker in return.

"Kyoka!" Momo exclaimed. "Let's not split hairs here." She continued to laugh, however, causing Kyoka to laugh as well.

"W-well…" She paused to laugh a little more, seemingly not caring about the attention that was being drawn towards them as a result of their antics. "E-either way, I'd still love to hear you play at some point." She finished, their eyes connected, with Momo being able to see how sincere she was.

Attempting to fight off that unknown feeling, Momo nodded. "O-of course! As long as I get to hear you play as well!"

"Y-yeah…" Blushing slightly, Kyoka twirled one of her Earphone Jacks around her finger again. "Sounds fun, Momo."

Momo didn't even have time to process the feeling of her heart fluttering as the bell rang, indicating that it was time for the student body to head back to class for the afternoon lessons.

* * *

 **And we're done! This was a little tough to write but I enjoyed it!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt is Acceptance/coming out, so look forward to that!**

 **Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	3. Prompt 3: Acceptance

**More of Femslash Week 2018!**

 **Prompt 3: Acceptance/coming out**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

"Kyoka? May I speak with you for a moment?"

The girl in question looked up from her desk to see her best friend, Momo, looking at her from the side of her desk, a pained expression present on her face as she did so.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry spreading to her face. "What's wrong?"

Sighing slightly, Momo maintained eye contact. "I'd like to speak with you… in private."

Feeling surprised at this notion, Kyoka moved to head out of the classroom, with the Creation Quirk user following her with eyes downcast. Momo was an exceedingly selfless person, even offering to tutor her classmates, including Kyoka herself, in the run up to their final exams, so seeing her request something out of the blue like this was somewhat disconcerting to the punk girl.

Finding a hallway outside of their classroom to talk in which had no one passing through was fairly easy, as they'd chosen to simply stand at the end of the hall, staring out the window.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Kyoka asked softly, trying to keep her voice down so as to not attract any attention. Glancing over to her friend, she could see that something was tearing her apart inside, so she felt a certain level of happiness that she'd decided to confide in her.

"I…" She started, but paused as she looked away slightly, a blush forming over her face. She'd never even remotely addressed this kind of issue before, and she rarely imparted this kind of information to others in general. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that…

"Take your time." The Earphone Jack user reassured her, gently taking hold of her hand as she looked tenderly towards the Creation Quirk user.

Sighing slightly, the taller girl looked towards her friend, taking in her delicate gaze and her soft touch on her hand. Feeling a small surge of confidence, she explained. "I've been feeling… odd, lately. Something keeps stirring up in my chest whenever I see… a c-certain someone, and I don't know what it is…" Muttering the end of her sentence, her face was as red as it could possibly be.

Blinking, Kyoka found herself smirking slightly. "Oh? Does the Vice Class Representative have a crush?"

"A-a c-c-crush?" Momo sputtered, heat rushing to her face.

"It's only natural, you know." Kyoka continued. "You're a high school girl, it's perfectly normal for you to have a crush on somebody."

"I-I see…" Momo relaxed slightly, still holding Kyoka's hand in her own.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Kyoka teased, causing her best friend to tense up again.

"U-um…" Momo stuttered, flush with embarrassment. How could she simply tell the girl in front of her that she had a crush on them? "W-well, that's…"

"I'm only kidding!" She laughed slightly, letting go of her friend's hand. "Is that all? We should probably head home."

"That's… not everything…" Momo continued, looking her friend in the eye. "See, the thing is… the person in question… is a girl…"

Raising an eyebrow, Kyoka tried to hide her surprise from this revelation. "I see…" She commented before breaking into a smile. "Well, that doesn't matter to me. You're still you, after all, and you'll always be my best friend!"

Trying to ignore a feeling of pain in her heart that came from Kyoka calling her 'her best friend', Momo continued. "Thank you, that means a lot, but that alone isn't why I called you out here."

Her eyes widening, Kyoka motioned for Momo to continue.

"The thing is…" She started, averting her eyes slightly, "I'm yet to tell my mother… And… I…"

Seeing where she was going with this, Kyoka took a hold of her friend's hand, feeling her slender fingers as she gently rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb, attempting to soothe her frazzled nerves. "I understand, don't worry."

"I just… I just don't know what she'll… say when she finds out…" Momo choked out, feeling tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"…do you want me to be there with you? Y'know, when you tell her the news." Kyoka offered softly, trying to ignore the sensation of heat that was currently rushing to her face.

Her eyes widening, Momo looked her friend in the eye, seeing the sincerity of the offer in her onyx orbs. Finding herself slightly lost in her eyes, Momo paused for a moment before nodding, accepting the offer.

"Okay…" Kyoka continued, "When are you planning to tell her?"

"Um, I'd like it if… we could tell her… tonight?"

Blinking slightly in surprise, having not expected that answer, she broke into a smile. "Sure, lemme just text my parents to say I'll be back a little later than expected."

Beaming in response to this news, Momo felt herself bounce slightly in joy. "Of course!"

* * *

Despite Momo's joy at hearing that her best friend would assist in the task of telling her mother the news, that excitement died down fairly quickly once the two of them reached her estate. As the grand front doors opened to the chorus of the butlers and maids welcoming her back, she'd quietly requested that she speak to her mother in the dining hall, and that Kyoka would be joining her.

"I've already been here once, but man…" She muttered as they walked through the halls, her eyes looking over every surface in wonder, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this…"

"I try not to lord my social status over others, but it can be a little hard with an estate like this…" Momo replied, a half-hearted smile donning her face.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The punk girl responded, waving her Earphone Jack like a hand, "It's no biggie and it doesn't make a difference to me."

Turning towards a set of beautifully carved ornate doors, Momo took hold of the glossy handle and let herself in, intending to hold the door for her friend. However, the moment she opened the door, she locked eyes with someone she hadn't been expecting for a few more minutes.

"M-mother?"

Peering over her classmate's shoulder, Kyoka took in the sight of the room before her. The centrepiece of the room was a massive, beautifully crafted table, on top of which could be seen the most extravagant arrangement of flowers that she'd ever seen. Surrounding the table were some lavishly decorated chairs, all of which looked to be handmade. Donning the walls, however, extortionately framed paintings of what appeared to be Momo's family could be seen.

And at the head of the table, Kyoka could see who Momo had exclaimed towards. If one merely glanced at her, they would think that Momo and this woman were twins. However, if one took a closer look, they would be able to see the differences. For one, whilst they may have had very similar facial structures, her mother preferred to wear her hair down as opposed to in a ponytail, and though it was somewhat difficult to tell given the lighting in the room itself, Kyoka was just able to make out the glint of green in her irises, a stark contrast to Momo's onyx orbs.

"Momo." The woman replied, her voice someone harsh, "The housekeepers informed me that you wanted to speak with me?"

Swallowing briefly, Momo replied "Yes, I wish to inform you of something."

"Very well. Will your friend be joining us?"

"I suspect you already know the answer to that, mother."

Chuckling slightly at this response, Momo's mother motioned for them to enter. Momo lead on, allowing Kyoka to follow her, sitting next to her friend at the aforementioned table, facing the woman in question.

"Before we begin, allow me to introduce myself to your classmate." She said, turning to face Kyoka. "I am Hana Yaoyorozu, Momo's mother."

"I'm Kyoka Jirou, Momo's classmate." She explained, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nodding in approval, she turned back to her daughter. "Now then, what did you wish to discuss with me, dear?"

"Yes, mother. I wanted…" She started, but quickly quietened in embarrassment. Confrontation had never been a strong suit of Momo's, whether in regards to confronting someone else or her own doubts.

"Do speak up, dear!" Hana ordered, "Don't tell me all of those social etiquette lessons went to waste after you went to that school?"

Feeling her face go flush from embarrassment, Momo sat up straight. "Sorry, mother!" She apologised, bowing.

"Remember what I taught you, always be confident and clear, even in situations where you have the disadvantage."

"Yes, mother." Momo replied dejectedly.

"Now then, out with it. What seems to be the issue?" Hana's patience was beginning to wear thin, a stark contrast to that of her daughter, who seemed to have the longest temper Kyoka had ever seen.

Seeing that her best friend was struggling, Kyoka reached under the table to gently hold onto Momo's hand, offering her reassurance. Feeling her friend do this, Momo glanced towards her friend in slight confusion before seeing the determination on her face, giving her the confidence she needed.

"Mother, in my time at UA so far, I've had many a discovery." She began, confidence flowing from her voice. "People in regular society don't associate with others based on their social standing or who they know, they take an interest in each other based on their respective interests. From my time understanding this kind of social interaction, I've come to a realisation about myself." Taking a quick breath, Momo continued. "I think this realisation is long overdue, to be honest. For many years, I'd known there was _something_ different about me, but I for the life of me, couldn't figure it out. But now I know that the truth of the matter is I'm… attracted to girls…"

Having waited for her daughter to finish, Hana blinked at this information for a moment, leaving both Kyoka and Momo tense after Momo's speech. Tension so thick it could be cut with a butter knife lay in the air, but this was quickly dispelled after hearing Hana chuckling quietly before she burst out laughing hysterically.

Taking a moment to stop herself from laughing, she wiped a small tear from her eye before she gave Momo her answer. "When you came to me saying that you wanted to discuss something with me, I wasn't anticipating this!" Hana allowed herself to laugh a little more before continuing, "But to think I'd be the one to lose the bet…"

Confusion donned the faces of the two UA students as they continued to stare at the woman, neither of them having a clue to what Momo's mother had meant.

"Ah, I should explain…" Hana took in their confused expressions as she began to elaborate. "Momo, dear, your father and I realised many years ago that you, to put it bluntly, weren't straight, so we made a bet to determine when you'd figure it out. He was adamant that you'd figure it out whilst you were still in education, whereas I was certain it wouldn't be until you entered the working world."

"W-wait, so…" Momo tried her best to process the information presented to her, "What about that restriction on who I was allowed to associate with?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" Hana replied, confusion present on her face, "We removed that constraint before you went to UA."

"H-huh?"

"Well, since you were adamant that you wanted to become a hero, we figured that the regulation of who you could associate with was effectively redundant, since you chose to make your own future as you did."

"But, wait, that still doesn't…"

Kyoka merely sat at the table, watching the two of them bicker back and forth as they clearly hadn't discussed things like this in a long time. A smile grew on her face as she watched her best friend speak with her mother.

Whilst it may have been slightly unorthodox, she'd been accepted by her mother, and she couldn't be happier that she'd been present to see it happen.

* * *

 **Woo! Another one down! I'm really enjoying writing this pairing, I think I might do more in the future.**

 **Tomorrow's prompt is "Moonlight" so look forward to that!**

 **Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	4. Prompt 4: Moonlight

**More for Femslash Week 2018! I think this is the most consistent I've ever been in terms of writing.**

 **Prompt 4: Moonlight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

There had been a lot to process over the past few weeks, almost too much for Momo to handle.

The training camp had begun and subsequently ended shortly afterwards due to a villain invasion, in which both classes 1-A and 1-B fought with their lives on the line. Despite this, the injuries to the students were numerous, particularly Midoriya, whose arms looked like they'd detonated, and it had ended in a complete failure for the students as their classmate, Bakugou, had been kidnapped by the League of Villains.

The subsequent rescue attempt by Momo and her classmates wasn't necessarily the smartest decision she'd ever made, but she knew that if she didn't accompany them, they would most likely be…

Well, she didn't want to think about that. She had enough nightmares about the being known as "All for One" as it was.

She'd understood why, as a result of recent events including the retirement of All Might, UA had chosen to convert itself into a boarding school, providing accommodation for its students on campus. It was a safety measure, a way to ensure that the students wouldn't be ambushed by the increased number of villains since the downfall of the Symbol of Peace.

Momo was simply grateful her parents accepted this scenario as well as they had, most likely discerning that this was indeed the best way of ensuring that the children would be in safe hands. And given UA's somewhat ridiculous security measures, there wouldn't be much doubt that the staff at the school would do everything in their power to assure that villains wouldn't be able to lay a hand on the heroes in training.

That had been a week ago, now that everyone had moved into the dorms, known as Alliance Heights. It had everything the up and coming trainees could ask for – space, heat, light and privacy. Additionally, it allowed the students to bond as a class, given that they would be spending literally every moment of each day around one another.

Yet despite this, and how fantastic an opportunity it would be to get along with some of her classmates whom she'd barely spoken to in the past, Momo still found herself preoccupied with the thoughts of the rescue attempt that she'd partaken in. Sitting in the common room of the dorms, she looked out the window, allowing the gentle silver light of the moon to bathe her, desperately trying to distract herself from the horrific images she'd just witnessed in her dreams.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, she encircled her arms around them, hugging herself in a vain attempt to comfort herself. Rocking slightly, she forced herself to keep her eyes open, afraid that she would be forced to visualise such a gruesome sight once again if they were to close. Whilst the rescue operation had gone off without a hitch, and without any of them even being injured in the first place, that didn't stop the horrible thought of death that swarmed through the minds of their rescue party at the mere presence of the leader of the League of Villains. The power that he commanded could be felt thick in the very air around him, ingraining fear in their hearts.

It had felt like he could've destroyed the very Earth itself with a mere flick of his wrist.

As Momo was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of someone approaching her from behind.

"Momo?" A familiar voice rang out gently, trying not to scare the girl in question. Despite this, the Creation Quirk user still jumped in surprise, her head whirling around as fast as possible to see who was up at this hour. As her eyes were used to the light given off of the celestial body, it took a moment for her to recognise the person, but she shouldn't really have expected anybody else in this scenario.

"Kyoka…" She muttered, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kyoka said, sitting down next to her best friend, gently holding onto her hand as she rubbed soothing circles into her palm with her thumb. Momo smiled slightly at this. She'd known this girl for a few months at this point and yet she already knew when something was bothering Momo and how to act on it. Sighing softly, she felt herself relax, leaning lightly on her best friend.

They remained there, soaked in the soft light being emitted by the moon, for several moments, enjoying both the silence and each other's company. Glancing over at her tall friend, Kyoka took in the sight of her friend. Aside from the fact that she was clearly tormenting over something, Kyoka couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair lay loosely over her shoulders, giving her a completely different look to how she normally was with her ponytail. Looking at her in this state, Kyoka couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and her mother.

Her most attractive feature, to Kyoka, was definitely her onyx irises. She loved how deep and dark they were, finding herself lost in them whenever the two of them locked eyes for a moment, much to her embarrassment.

"So…" Kyoka started, trying to distract herself from her gorgeous classmate and the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. "…wanna talk about it?" Feeling her tense up somewhat, Kyoka remained silent as she awaited an answer. "Y-you don't have to t-talk if you don't wanna…"

"N-no, it's fine…" Momo replied, lowering her legs down and resting her hand on her thighs. "I just… keep having these horrible dreams about…" She trailed off, hoping her best friend would understand.

"…how long have you been suffering through these?" Kyoka asked uncertainly, worried for her friend's mental state.

"A f-few weeks…" She admitted, her eyes lowered as a single tear fell from her eye. "E-ever since the r-rescue mission…"

Despite Kyoka wanting to object to her friend for not telling her sooner, she could tell the last thing she needed was a lecture on that sort of thing. Instead, she simply twisted around slightly, wrapping her arms around Momo's shoulders as she pulled her in, enveloping her in a hug.

"K-Kyoka!" Momo squeaked, not anticipating this level of skinship between them considering how little time they'd known each other for.

"Just… relax…" Kyoka said, stifling a yawn. "I'm here for you, so don't worry about it…"

"A-alright…" Momo responded, wrapping her own arms around her friend, trying her best to ignore the rush of heat that was coming to her face as a result of being in such close contact with her crush. "T-thanks…"

"No prob." Kyoka said, yawning as she nuzzled slightly into Momo's shoulder, getting comfortable. She normally wouldn't be this affectionate, but in her tired state, she simply wanted to assist her friend in getting to sleep.

Soon afterwards, Kyoka heard the soft sound of Momo's breathing, indicating that she had drifted off to sleep, leaving the punk girl alone in the waking world.

Still holding Momo, Kyoka felt her face flush somewhat as she looked down her back aimlessly.

"Damn it…" She muttered, her eyes closing as she too began to fall asleep, "I guess I do have a crush…"

* * *

 **And it's done! On a roll lately!**

 **Next prompt is "Kiss/affection", get ready for that. I'd offer a hint but that would give away my ideas!**

 **Until next time! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Prompt 5: Kiss

**Woot, more of Femslash week 2018!** **This is a little late as I was celebrating my birthday yesterday, so apologies for the delay!**

 **Prompt 5: Kiss/affection**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

Okay. So.

Momo had a problem to deal with.

Having been discovered by her classmates once the morning arrived, their arms enveloping each other tightly as soft snores could be heard from both parties, their heads leaning against one another, both Momo and Kyoka went the reddest shade known to man, with Kyoka marching off upstairs to get away from Mina's teasing and Mineta's drooling.

But the fact that they'd been discovered wasn't what bothered Momo, quite the opposite. Whilst it was certainly embarrassing to be seen in such a position, one which her mother would call "unbecoming," that was the least of her problems.

What got the tall girl all riled up in the state she was in was the fact that she realised she no longer had a silly little crush.

It was full blown love for her punk friend.

Sighing to herself as she stepped into the shower, thoughts immediately began to swarm her mind. When had this changed from a simple crush? Was this still just passing affection? What would Kyoka think if she knew?

…would she feel the same way?

Shaking her head slightly in a vain attempt to clear her head, Momo began to lather herself with some admittedly rather expensive soap, desperately trying to distract herself from the questions that continued to bombard her.

' _Do I tell her?'_ Momo thought to herself, a frown donning her face, _'But what if she rejects me? What if it ruins our friendship? …what if I lose her?'_

Rinsing herself off, she allowed the warm water to soak over her supple form, feeling her muscles relax blissfully as the heat permeated through her body. Unfortunately for the Creation Quirk user, there was no time for her to mull over what she could do to solve this situation, as homeroom would be starting fairly soon and she needed prepare for the day's classes quickly.

But try as she might, she couldn't get her thoughts about the punk girl out of her head, despite her best efforts. As she stepped out of her en suite bathroom, however, she came to the realisation that she would have to spend the whole day with the girl in question since they were classmates.

Her face flushed red once again from the thought, leaving the tall girl lost in thought.

Okay. So.

* * *

Arriving outside her classroom, Kyoka took a deep breath.

Whilst she'd manage to escape Mina's barrage of questions earlier, there would be no avoiding her in the same classroom. Not to mention how many judgemental looks she would be getting from everyone, she could feel her embarrassment growing just from the thought.

Subconsciously, she began nervously pushing her Earphone Jacks together, lost in thought, unaware of any of the confused looks she was receiving from passers-by or her classmates.

"Oi, droopy ears!" A harsh voice yelled out, causing the punk girl to jump in surprise before turning to see who had called out to her. Seeing small explosions go off in the person's hand, with his blonde hair sticking out at all angles, she immediately realised who the person in question was. "You gonna stand there all day or what?!"

"…Bakugou." Kyoka muttered, allowing her cord-like ear extensions to rest on her shoulders as she locked eyes with the firey blonde. "What's it matter to you, anyway?"

Raising an eyebrow, his snarl grew in size. "You're in my goddamn way, that's why!" He yelled, forcing more explosions to erupt from his palm. He remained in that pose for a few seconds, his eyes locked with those of his classmate before his hand lowered, his furled expression fading away. "Lemme guess, you're fuckin worried about what happened this morning, ain't ya?"

Her eyes widening, she broke eye contact with the class hothead as her hands curled up into fists. "That's… none of your business…"

"You're right, it fuckin ain't."

Surprised by this response, the punk girl looked back at him, stunned.

Rolling his shoulder slightly, Bakugou elaborated. "I dunno what's goin' on between you and ponytail, but frankly, I don't care." Before Kyoka could object, he continued. "I don't care because it ain't my business what you get up to, and if any of those fuckers have any level of respect for either of you, they won't take too much interest in it either."

"B-but, this morning…" Kyoka sputtered before being cut off by the Explosion Quirk user.

Gritting his teeth slightly, Bakugou started moving towards her. "That was this morning, big whoop. Get over it. At most this will last until the end of the week, so suck it up." Gently pushing past her, he slammed the door to class 1-A open, earning a cry of objection from Iida before Bakugou retorted, leaving the punk girl behind him.

Snorting slightly, she realised that the hothead was right. She felt a little silly for overthinking it in the way that she had. Sure, her classmates would ask questions and would be curious, but it wouldn't be more than a passing interest for the moment.

With that issue out of the way, she strode into class, taking her seat with the same expression she always wore, acting like nothing different had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Several curious glances were sent in her direction, but none were outright suggestive or otherwise.

Now that she'd managed to get over her nerves in regards to how her classmates would react, that only left the problem of the girl who had caused her to feel this way.

How would they resolve this? Could they go back to being just friends after last night?

…did she feel the same way?

Shaking her head slightly, Kyoka's attention was drawn to Mr Aizawa as he entered, declaring the start of homeroom, leaving her completely unaware of the gaze from Momo at the back of the classroom.

* * *

An uncomfortable tension was present within the room, like a storm that was on the cusp of beginning yet refused to. As Aizawa glanced out over the room, reading the body language of the students, he quickly discerned the root of the problem.

' _Something between Yaoyorozu and Jirou, huh?'_ He thought to himself, scratching his chin, feeling his messy facial hair scraping against his hand gently. _'Wonder what the issue could be…'_

Continuing to look out at his students, he could tell they were unnerved by something that had most likely happened between the two girls in question. He was no fool, he could tell there was some level of attraction between them just from a glance, yet it had seemed like neither had chosen to act on this until now.

' _If this doesn't change by the end of the week, I'll have to intervene…'_ He thought to himself, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

"Momo."

Looking up with a slight blush on her face, she saw her punk friend averting her eyes from her, merely standing beside the sofa that the Creation Quirk user was resting on. Having finished classes for the day, she'd decided to relax a little in the common room, despite it feeling slightly awkward to do so given the events that had transpired within the past twenty-four hours. She was ahead in her studies, so allowing herself some downtime was acceptable for the heroine in training.

"C-can…" Kyoka started before clearing her throat, "Can we talk? …in private?"

Nodding, Momo got up from the sofa, taking the lead as they headed towards her room, both attempting not to make eye contact with their classmates and desperately attempting to ignore the growing heat in their faces, causing their cheeks to flush red.

Entering Momo's room, Kyoka found herself thinking of her friend's massive estate. Excluding the bed that took up most of Momo's room, the colour scheme and the feeling that her room gave off was almost identical to that of her estate, from what the Earphone Jack Quirk girl could remember from it. Excluding the high ceilings, it had a very regal feel to it, emphasising Momo's background and her societal standing.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she patted the spot next to her, indicating that Kyoka was to join her on the bed. Blushing slightly as she approached, she faced her friend, crossing her legs as she maintained eye contact, noticing how Momo's blush seemed to equal her own.

"S-so…" Kyoka started, unsure of how to handle this. As nerves began to overtake her, she reached up to fiddle with her cable-like extensions, pushing them together slightly.

"U-um…" Momo replied, scratching the back of her head, "D-do you mind i-if I go first?"

"S-sure, go for it…" The punk girl replied, nodding.

Breathing in, Momo closed her eyes for a moment before she locked eyes with the object of her embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"W-well, if I hadn't h-hugged you like that last n-night, w-we wouldn't be in this s-situation…" Momo sputtered, tears forming in her eyes, shuddering slightly.

Kyoka quickly began to tear up in response, pained seeing the cause for her crush putting herself down like this. Throwing herself at her, she quickly wrapped her arms around Momo's body, enveloping her. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this…" She whispered into the tall girl's ear, tears streaming down her face, soaking Momo's top. "There's nothing to feel ashamed about, so don't p-put yourself through this when there's no n-need to…"

"K-Kyoka…" Momo replied, returning the embrace as she breathed shakily. They remained there, holding each other for several moments before Momo withdrew from the hug, wiping her eyes, causing Kyoka to follow suit.

Laughing slightly, looked at where she'd rested her head. "Sorry for crying on your shirt…"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Momo raised her hands, waving them quickly in response, "It'll wash out, it's no big deal."

"Right…" The Earphone Jack girl nodded, looking at her friend.

' _Is now a good moment?'_ She thought to herself, _'We're closer than we ever have been, is it really a good idea to consider this?'_

Steeling herself, Kyoka looked Momo in the eyes with fiery determination, trying her best to ignore the feeling of nerves that were running rampant in the pits of her stomach. "Momo, I think- "

She had suddenly been cut off by the collision of Momo's soft lips against her own, her eyes widening as she came to the realisation of what had just happened. Quickly, she melted into the kiss and found herself returning it, her arms enveloping Momo as she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss between the two heroines in training.

Pulling away, a strand of saliva connecting the lips of the two girls as they caught their breath, their eyes lidded as they maintained eye contact for all of two seconds before Momo seemed to realise what she'd just done, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Initially surprised by this action, Kyoka found herself snorting slightly as she rubbed the girl's back reassuringly. "I-I-I-I-I can't believe I j-just… just…" She stuttered from behind her hands, her head shaking slightly.

"D-don't worry about it." Kyoka muttered, smile never leaving her face despite her consistent blush. "I… I enjoyed it…" She admitted, averting her eyes.

Peeking out from behind her hands, Momo looked at Kyoka with nothing but affection. Moving to gently hold onto Kyoka's course hand, she turned to face the girl, a soft expression on her face.

"Kyoka." She began, feeling her face heat up, "I… I love you. I think I have ever since I've met you. You're so much more than my best friend to me, you're an important part of my life…" She paused for a moment, not once breaking eye contact. "Will you go out with me?"

Kyoka stared at the tall girl for a moment in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes as joy spread over her face. "Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping at the girl who was now her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Momo's waist. "Of course I will!"

Returning the gesture, Momo rested her head on top of Kyoka's, the two of them taking in the moment in complete bliss.

* * *

 **And it's done! I think this chapter went pretty well, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next prompt is "Wishes/Promises", so look forward to that!**

 **Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	6. Prompt 6: Promises

**Second last day of Femslash Week 2018! It's been pretty fun so far! Hope you've all been enjoying yourselves as well.**

 **Prompt 6: Wishes/Promises**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

"Momo?" Kyoka called out, entering her girlfriend's bedroom. Spotting her sitting at her desk, her hair loosely draped over her shoulders, focused on a textbook in front of her. Striding forward, Kyoka wrapped her arms around the studious girl from behind, feeling her tense up initially before melting into the hug.

Humming in satisfaction, Momo leaned her head back to rest it on Kyoka's shoulder, her eyes closing slightly. "Kyoka, how many times do I have to tell you to announce yourself before you walk in?"

Chuckling slightly, Kyoka rested her chin on the crown of her girlfriend's head. "I did, you were just too absorbed by…" Looking down at the textbook, Kyoka squinted to see what had Momo so engaged, "…uh, something to do with molecular make-up?"

Nodding, Momo elaborated. "Well, given how my Quirk works, I need to know how the different materials are structured on a molecular level so that I can easily form it straight out of my body." Pausing for a moment, she took one of her hands and pointed to a diagram showing the structural composition of steel. "I can already make the likes of steel and plastic, but it never hurts to expand your horizons."

"Uh-huh…" Kyoka muttered, amazed by the Creation Quirk user's drive to learn. Pausing for a moment in wonder of the tall girl currently enveloped in her arms, Kyoka remembered why she had visited Momo in the first place. "Ah, I just remembered. Have you heard about the extra-curricular course that's being offered to everyone who earned their provisional license?"

"Ah, yes…" Momo replied, recalling the announcement earlier that day. "Rescue co-operation, right?"

Agreeing, Kyoka continued. "Seems like the primary goal of this is to help us understand the bond between heroes, huh?"

"Yeah, but there's another reason why they're doing this as well…" Momo paused, reaching up and wrapping an arm around the punk girl's waist as best as she could from this angle before she explained further. "It seems like it's a scouting experiment for hero teams, or to at least see if there's a spark of interest in the first years."

"Hero teams…" Kyoka muttered, looking upwards, not moving from her spot as she gently rested on Momo's head, feeling the soothing warmth coming from their extended contact. Quickly, she pulled her arms from Momo and spun her around, causing her to face the Earphone Jack Quirk user as they locked eyes. "Momo, I've decided!"

"Eh?" She tilted her head in confusion, "Decided what?"

"We're going to join that course, and we're going to form a hero team together!" She declared, grabbing Momo's hands.

The girl in question merely sat there, continuing to stare at her girlfriend as she processed the information that had been proposed to her. Slowly, the gears clicked into place, causing her to react appropriately. "A h-hero team?" She asked sheepishly, "The t-two of us?"

"Yeah!" Kyoka continued, excitement coming through in her voice. "Why not? It would be great! I mean, we already work together pretty well…"

"Kyoka, that was a life or death situation, we _had_ to work together in that scenario." The Creation Quirk user replied sternly.

Waving her hand dismissively, Kyoka responded "Eh, details. We still worked well there, even with the ball and chain that was Kaminari." She joked, prompting a small laugh from Momo. "But still, I think it's worth trying out for at least."

"I… I don't know…" Momo seemed conflicted. On one hand, being part of a hero team could greatly increase her own popularity in the public eye, meaning it would be easier to get ahead in the world. On the other, it meant that they'd be responsible for any action the other took since they were a team, which could be detrimental to either of their public images. Granted, that was a small downside as long as they held themselves in proper form whilst out in public, whether it was on patrol during work or in their downtime.

Additionally, there was the conflict of…

Being snapped out of her stupor by the sound of clicking fingers, Momo looked towards the source of the noise, which was, of course, still her girlfriend, looking at her with a slightly worried expression. "You get lost in your thoughts for a moment there?" Kyoka joked, relaxing.

Chuckling lightly, Momo cast her eyes down to her legs, trying not to make eye contact for the moment.

She had to talk to Kyoka about this.

She had to.

But she didn't want to step on her dreams…

"Kyoka…" She started, her expression conveying the pain and conflict she was currently feeling. "Say you were in a hostage situation, and a villain had a gun. On the other side of the room, there are two targets for them: a member of the public, and me."

Kyoka's smile faded as she listened, her body tensing up slightly at the thought of Momo being held at gunpoint. Reluctantly, she nodded, waiting for her girlfriend to continue.

"You can only choose to save one of them, though, as the villain will immediately fire at the target that you don't pick." Momo elaborated before posing the question that was causing her to feel this conflict. "So, do you save the citizen or do you save me?"

Kyoka's face scrunched up slightly after hearing this moral quandary. She'd never been too good with these kinds of dilemmas, but it was true that she would need to learn to deal with these as part of becoming a hero.

"…in this scenario, you wouldn't be able to use your Quirk, would you?" Receiving a nod in response, the punk girl sighed, returning to the problem at hand.

She knew she should choose to save the member of the public, since that was her job as a hero – to rescue those in peril when they need it.

However…

She just couldn't ignore her feelings for Momo, regardless of whether it would endanger the life of someone else.

To throw away her love's life for someone who she didn't even know?

She knew it was the right thing to do, but…

Her eyes closed, tears streaming from her eyes as she sobbed lightly, causing Momo's pained expression to become more emphasised, realising that her beloved had come to the same conclusion that she had.

Suddenly, Kyoka's eyes flew open as she gasped loudly, her hands latching onto Momo's arms as they locked eyes. "What if…!" She started before casting her eyes down, seeming to give up as she let go of her lover.

Momo didn't let her do so, however, as she reached out and grabbed onto her hands, giving her a reassuring nod as she did so.

"…what if… I took down the villain before he could… y'know, shoot?" Kyoka muttered, trying to wipe the last of her tears from her face.

Momo's eyes widened, her tears stopping in their tracks as she came to this realisation.

Breaking into a smile, she pulled Kyoka in towards her, wrapping her arms around the slender girl's body. "…well done, you passed…"

Feeling herself tear up in joy, Kyoka wrapped her arms around Momo's form, holding her tightly. She gently sobbed happily into Momo's shoulder, with the taller girl following suit. They remained there for several minutes, holding each other as they let this stress and confusion all out, feeling themselves becoming less tense with each passing moment.

Soon, they released each other from their grasps, taking a moment to compose themselves as they did so. As Kyoka looked back at Momo's form, she found herself laughing slightly, causing her girlfriend to frown in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry…" She managed to say between laughs. "I was just thinking I've got a habit of crying on your shirts…"

Looking down and seeing the wet spot caused by Kyoka's emotions, Momo couldn't resist laughing lightly herself before looking back to the girl in question.

"Momo." The punk girl said seriously. "I promise you, we'll become the best hero team imaginable, just you wait."

Smiling brightly, Momo nodded. "We've just got to go to the course first though!" She joked.

"Heh, one step at a time."

* * *

 **And we're done! Just on time too!**

 **Tomorrow's prompt is "free day", meaning you'll have no idea what to expect! Look forward to it!**

 **Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	7. Prompt 7: Free day

**The final day of Femslash week! This week's been a lot of fun to write stuff for, so much so that I'm going to continue writing MomoJirou stuff in the future. Look forward to that!**

 **Prompt 7: Free day**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

It had been a particularly long day for the heroines in training. Between their usual classes, which had stepped up in their intensity as a result of almost everyone in their class having successfully earned their provisional licences, and the extra-curricular courses that both Momo and Kyoka had taken together, they were understandably feeling particularly exhausted.

Stifling a yawn, the Creation Quirk user entered the common room of Heights Alliance, deciding to simply relax for the evening rather than work herself to the bone. She'd have to catch up on her studies a little because of this, but this wasn't a massive worry for her. She'd simply have to just work harder as a result of her inaction.

Sitting down on the sofa, she sighed slightly, feeling some of the tension stored in her body ebbing away as she did so. Whilst her normal classes were mentally taxing, the rescue co-operation course she and her girlfriend had taken proved to be draining both physically and mentally. Whilst the goal of the course had been to promote an understanding of how heroes should work together in crisis situations to save innocent bystanders, it quickly became a challenge to determine who had the proper Quirk to suit the situation, and who would be suited to defending the bystanders whilst someone else would engage the villains in the situation. The application of theoretical heroism was paramount to making sure the hostages or victims would be able to escape successfully whilst the villains were also dealt with.

Safe to say that this downtime was greatly appreciated by Momo. Some time to simply relax and recharge her batteries was needed, and she intended to savour every moment she could.

Hearing movement behind her, the tall girl turned her head to see the source of the sound, her expression softening immediately upon realising who had entered the room. It was none other than her girlfriend, dressed in her casual wear of a tank top and shorts. Making eye contact with each other, a dusting of blush donned their cheeks as Kyoka drew closer to her girlfriend before sitting next to the girl in question.

Momo could tell from a glance that the punk girl was as exhausted as she was, perhaps even more so. Her movements across the room had emphasised how tired she was, but the bags under her eyes really told Momo the whole story.

Smiling solemnly, Momo reached around and pulled her girlfriend towards her, twisting herself as she did so, effectively resulting in them lying down together side by side, with Momo's hands around Kyoka's waist, holding her closely as they faced each other. Feeling the punk girl sighing in relief, said girl enveloped her love with her own arms, snuggling into Momo's generous chest, causing the taller girl to gently chuckle from the action. Soon, the increased warmth from the two girls proved to be too cosy for the Earphone Jack Quirk user, as she nodded off, surrounded by the comfort that her girlfriend was giving her. Seeing such a tranquil sight as this, Momo found herself yawning momentarily before she too closed her eyes, resting her chin on top of Kyoka's head, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's it! Femslash week 2018 is done! I hope you've all enjoyed it, I had a lot of fun writing all of these prompts and it was a lot of fun to make it all part of an ongoing story!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Until next time!**


End file.
